


You Don’t Know Me

by TooMuchGayForOneBody



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, M/M, Mafia Lance (voltron) - Freeform, Mob Boss Lance (Voltron), Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-07-10 07:14:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19901848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TooMuchGayForOneBody/pseuds/TooMuchGayForOneBody
Summary: Hunk sent him a soft, concerned look to which Lance just smiled back at him. Nobody knew and nobody could know Lance's little secret, not as long as he was breathing. Hunk was far to pure to know about what Lance has seen and done in his time alive. Pidge was like a sister to Lance and he would have hated if his sisters were suddenly introduced to the family business, there was a reason they grew up doing what they did. Despite Keith's rough exterior, it was easy to tell he hated seeing others hurt, he wouldn't see Lance the same. And Shiro would be so disappointed in Lance, he couldn't bare think about all of the anger, fear, and overall saddened look in his eyes.





	1. Chapter 1

Lance considered himself a good person. He really did. But sometimes he really really wished he didn't because the way his family was wasn't typical and wasn't usually seen as "good", then again his family had a stereotype slapped to it that they didn't particularly follow unless needed. Lance really did love his family and he felt mildly guilty but he lived what they did as well, but at the same time bad things happened and so much stress was placed on him. To make a long story short, when Blue kidnapped him and the rest of team Voltron, he was ecstatic.

That wasn't to say he didn't miss his family dearly. Every second of everyday he yearned to be back in the arms of his mother and to smell her cooking in the morning. He mourned the loss of his fathers laugh and the way he would toss him and his brothers around as kids. He missed Rachel's teasing and the way she would toss her twin brother over her shoulder with startling ease, or the way Ricardo was always the best big brother in law despite being outside of the family business and still giving him all of the tips and tricks he could need. He still remembered the way Cleo would beg for Lance to do her hair or read her stories to bed when she was little and how when she was a teen she would always come to Lance when tears would spark in her eyes. And Benji was still fresh in his mind when it came to wrestling or needing help with something, especially school work. He missed his family, and he needed to get back to them, that was one of the only things keeping him going.

"Lance," Shiro's stern voice pulled him out of his thoughts,"This may be a small battle and rescue mission but we need to treat it with the same respect as every other battle, please pay attention."

"Yes, sir," he replied, leaning forward to pay better attention to the plan.

Hunk sent him a soft, concerned look to which Lance just smiled back at him. Nobody knew and nobody could know Lance's little secret, not as long as he was breathing. Hunk was far to pure to know about what Lance has seen and done in his time alive. Pidge was like a sister to Lance and he would have hated if his sisters were suddenly introduced to the family business, there was a reason they grew up doing what they did. Despite Keith's rough exterior, it was easy to tell he hated seeing others hurt, he wouldn't see Lance the same. And Shiro would be so disappointed in Lance, he couldn't bare think about all of the anger, fear, and overall saddened look in his eyes.

"Lance," Keith quietly hissed, shoving his arm.

Lance gulped and forced himself back into the conversation again. Shaking his head and mentally slapping himself, he let out a sigh as he focused on Allura as she spoke.

"The Dergen's were kind enough to allow us to land the castle on their planet, once we land Shiro, Hunk, Keith, and I will be in a diplomatic meeting with them while Lance and Pidge invade the base. Pidge, on the east wing of the base there should be most of the information on Galran shipping charts we need, Lance, the rest is on the west wing and I expect you to be able to get it with ease. The base has been abandon for quite a while now so I doubt that going in and out will be difficult," Allura explained.

"The area around may be busy however," Shiro pointed out,"We've heard of Galran on either side of it, despite both being thousands of miles away from each other, I doubt that it'll be completely empty, so be careful."

"When are we not careful, Shiro," Lance laughed jokingly,"Me and Pidge are like, Team Be Careful."

"Pidge passed out from exhaustion not a week ago and you literally ran into a wall so hard you had to be put in a pod for half a day, not to mention it was on the castle and we weren't in any trouble. At all," Shiro replies, deadpanned.

Chuckles were poorly hidden by most of the team as Lance blushed awkwardly. In his defense he somehow found some alien website with a few seconds of a Whitney Houston song so he was excited.

"We're not gonna talk about that," he murmured.

"Anyway," Keith took over,"This is occurring tomorrow so make sure to rest well, stay out of the training room today and make sure to relax, maybe we can all watch a movie later."

"Awe look at Keith! Growing up and acting like his big bro," Shiro joked and wiped a fake tear away as Hunk cooed.

"Not my fault you're gonna die of old age soon," the red paladin shot back, elbowing Shiro in the gut hard enough to make him curl in on himself.

"I think," Pidge cut in,"We should rewatch that one movie with the plant and the robot."

"You're just biased for that movie because it pretty much your lion," Lance rolled his eyes.

"Yes, but it's also good, and it's not romance so you and Keith won't canoodle loudly," she huffed.

"It's not my fault romance makes me fluffy and Keith is the fluffiest thing out there," the Cuban sighed happily as Keith pouted.

"I'm not 'fluffy', let's just go get the movie," he huffed and stalked out of the room, making Lance smile at him.

"Literally the cutest and hottest thing ever," he sighed dreamily.

"I thought Shiro was the hottest thing alive," Pidge smirked, bringing up a moment from the Garrison.

"He was, but now Keith is, Shiro has been degraded to big titty goth daddy," he stated proudly, making Shiro rub his face in disapproval.

Hours later, the most of the team was still settled on the couch. Hunk and Allura had ran off to relax on their own and Coran was quietly working on some kind of control panel, though he was still in the same room with Shiro, Pidge, Keith, and Lance.

Lance was asleep, his head on top of Keith's chest as the latter mindlessly combed his fingers through the firsts hair. Shiro, while awake, had his eyes closed as Pidge leaned against him, eyes glued to the screen. Lance let out a heavy breath.

_Alejandro sped downstairs, hugging his mom with a giggle, she was making pancakes and tostadas. Rachel was soon to storm downstairs, recounting a weird dream she had just experienced. All hell broke loose when their father came downstairs however, both kids happily pouncing on the man as he layered them with wet kisses. This was a typical morning._

Lance twitched quietly.

_When Cleo was born there was a huge celebration at the Salazar house. At least 500 people were there and Alejandro was supposed to get to know all of them, that’s what his father said._

_“You are going to take over some day, I don’t want it to be hard on you because they will be,” he explained as they walked throughout the house._

_“Papá, I want to be an astronaut though,” the boy mumbled, causing his father to shake his head._

_“You may be able to, but for now we don’t know. Some day you will have to take over though, astronauts or not, mijo,” the man told him, toddling his hair._

_“Sí, papá, I understand,” he nodded._

_“Good, now let me introduce you to Nicolás’ son, Anton!”_

_This was his future._

Keith frowned as Lance gripped his shirt, gently shoving his face deeper into Keith.

_Never in his life did Alejandro want to just go to school more, but instead he was under the house in a small crawl space, his body wrapped protectively around Rachel as their pregnant mother quietly cooed to and Cleo, begging her to quiet down. There were gunshots and then people trampling around above the family. This wasn’t supposed to happen._

Lance let out a soft whine, catching Shiro’s attention.

_“Anton, are people still angry,” Alejandro asked._

_“Sí, but it’s understandable and will pass soon enough. They’re just worried since you’re so young, only 13,” he reassured._

_“Right, right right right right,” the boy over annunciated._

_“Alejandro-“_

_“Am I bad at this? Have I been failing them,” he asked._

_Anton paused,”Your... focuses are much different than that of your father, and our money has dropped-“_

_“What do I do? I can’t- I can’t fail my father, I can my fail my family!”_

_Anton sighed but smiled, placing a hand on Alejandro’s shoulder,”You’re very kind, you don’t want to hurt anyone and it’s very obvious. I think you just need to show them that you too can be ruthless, later on ease them into how you truly want to lead.”_

_Alejandro nodded, staring outside as he sat in his desk chair._

_“You’re amazing, jefe, you’ll do this business good,” he smiled._

_This wasn’t how he saw his life going._

Pidge’s eyes switched between the screen and Lance as the boy let out shorter breaths, Keith trying to calm him without waking him.

_“Are you going to admit to what you did? Are you going to say that it was wrong,” Alejandro asked, tilting the man’s head up with the side of a hammer._

_“You’re already tearing this family apart, soon you won’t have a penny, I’m just speeding up the process,” he smiled cockily._

_Alejandro took the hammer and slammed it down onto the man’s hands, causing him to scream in pain._

_“Say it,” he growled and when he gained no response, he slammed it down on the other hand,”SAY IT!”_

_This wasn’t what he wanted._

_“Is he alright,” Shiro asked quietly._

_“I don’t know, he has nightmares a lot,” Keith frowned._

_“I’ll ask Coran if they have anything to help with that,” Pidge mumbled, going back to the movie._

_They’d been at this for hours, mostly Alejandro warming up but it was nearing a time where he really needed to actually do things. The boy sighed and grabbed the others face._

_“We need to wrap this up, and you need to turn over what you stole,” he started,”I don’t think I wanna be mean anymore, so why don’t you just give me the information.”_

_“Fuck off,” the other hissed._

_Alejandro frowned and held out his hand,”Mateo, could you pass me the pliers?”_

_Once the object was placed in his hand he sighed and rolled it around in his hands before looking back at the other and the grabbing one of his mostly locked down hands._

_“You have very nice nails, it would make sense, you go to see Arianny every three weeks to fix them up, right,” he asked, leaning in and whispering,”I’m going to rip them off one by one if you don’t give me the information right now.”_

_“You don’t have the balls,” he taunted._

_Without warning he tugged off the man’s pinky finger nail, causing him to scream before he grabbed the hammer._

_“Wouldn’t it be a shame if your poor, poor booboo got smashed with a hammer,” he growled, slamming it down right next to the bleeding wound._

_“Don’t, please don’t, I’m sorry,” he cried._

_“Are you going to give me what I want,” he asked._

_“Yes,” the man sobbed._

_“Yes what?”_

_“Yes sir!”_

_Alejandro smirked and stood up, hopping off the table and walking out,”Check the information before he leaves. If it’s wrong, keep him here until I get back, I have school.”_

_“Will do, jefe, stay safe,” he called as Lance grabbed his backpack and walked out._

Lance bolted up, heart beating fast as Keith immediately grabbed him to calm him down and help with his breathing. Shiro offered his help as well, and Pidge offered her foot in helps of somehow soothing him.

_This wasn’t the high he was supposed to love. But he did. Because Alejandro Salazar was a mob boss and that’s what happened._


	2. Oop

Hello! Author speaking here! I’m no longer posting on AO3 and I never will be again most likely. Recently I came across a fic that was literally about pedophilia. I know it’s a little petty but I reported it and they said it was alright because it’s marked as “underage”. I don’t like this Not will I ever like this so I’m simply not going to be position on here any longer. However! I’m still going to be posting on Wattpad and I hope you enjoy reading it there! Here’s a link to this fic! https://my.w.tt/lVvmdqMmzY


End file.
